


The 7.15 to Central

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Rain, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: The train is delayed. Amethyst is bored. Peridot is cold.





	The 7.15 to Central

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random oneshot I did. Hope you enjoy!

** The 7.15 to Central **

It was a dark, wet and miserable night, and all Amethyst wanted to do was get home.

It was supposed to be easy - a single train down the line to the central railway station, then a short (and brisk) walk to her apartment. But the train had stopped at a red signal, and the driver had announced that there’d been a derailment ahead of them - they’d be here for some time. She sat, tired and frustrated, on the top level, gazing at the droplets raining down the window. She was glad she’d brought a coat.

She shook her head and sighed, turning away from the window and pouting. She was anxious, her leg bouncing - damn it, she wanted to move!

Her eyes fell on a small woman across the aisle, huddled into a ball by the window and shivering furiously. She seemed miserable, and Amethyst couldn’t help but feel for her. She’d seen her before, she was sure, but where?

She looked down at her coat and sighed heavily.  _ Curse her conscience _ .

“Hey.”

The woman looked up, her face almost blue.

“You wanna borrow this?” Amethyst was already stripping out of her coat and moving over to her.

“I… I…” She looked like she wanted to say no, but her teeth were chattering and Amethyst could just about see her breath in the cold carriage.

“...yes,” said the woman at last. “I would very much like that.”

Amethyst grinned, swapping seats so that she was next to her, and handed her the big, fluffy coat. Slowly and carefully, the woman laid it over herself like a blanket - almost immediately, the shivering seemed to die down a little.

“Th-thanks,” replied the woman.

“No prob, dude,” replied Amethyst. “Amethyst, by the way.”

“P… Peridot.”

“Wait, from the lab?” asked Amethyst. “Dr. Peridot? Hey, I thought you were a little familiar! I work there as a security guard!”

“Oh!” Peridot nodded. “You’re the one who has one hundred and twenty-two infractions.”

“One hundred and twenty- _ four _ .” Amethyst grinned wolfishly.

“Right.”

There was a brief silence as Amethyst glanced up at the sterile lights above them. The train remained infuriatingly silent, but for some reason she didn’t feel as impatient as she had before.

“So…” Amethyst huddled a little closer (just to keep warm, of course.) “What do you do at the lab?”

“A number of things,” replied Peridot. “I’m on the genetic research, engineering and interstellar travel teams - but they won’t let me head any of them.”

“Why not?”

“The clods only promote their friends,” sniffed Peridot. “It doesn’t matter how smart you are, it’s all about popularity. And I… I don’t have many friends, so…”

Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder.

“I can be your friend.”

Peridot blinked.

“Huh?”

“I can be your friend,” repeated Amethyst. “Why don’t you come to my place; I’ll whip up some of that casserole I’ve been saving, we can watch TV… what do you like?”

“Uh…” Peridot blushed. “ _ Camp Pining Hearts. _ ”

“Perfect, I think that’s on tonight,” said Amethyst. “We’ll have fun. What do you say?”

Peridot pondered for a moment, then smiled.

“I’d like that,” she said. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

“Then it’s a date.”

For a moment, they gazed at each other in silence, both of them smiling.

“...if this train ever gets moving, that is,” grunted Amethyst.

As if on cue, the train roared to life, the horn blared and it slowly began to roll forward into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey wait. Central... two-decker trains... does this story take place in Syd-"  
> no shut up


End file.
